The Adventures of FullMetal and GoldenHeart
by the goldenheart alchemist
Summary: Samantha Wolf is Edward's best friend and also his State Alchemist partner. She joins Ed and Al on their journey and nearly gets killed during it. Literally! Read and review. first fanfic. Rated M for language, some gorey scenes and furture stuff. EdxOC
1. Prologue

_**Author's note:**** I do not own anything. All rights go the original writer of FullMetal Alchemist. And also this is my first fanfic, so when you huys are reviewing could you go easy on me? Please?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preface<strong>_

Samantha Wolf came from a big family that lived in a three-story Victorian house in Risembool. She had three brothers and two sisters. Her sisters were doctors while her brothers studied alchemy. Samantha was the baby of the family. She had eyes that were such a light shade of green that they almost looked yellow. Her hair was a combination of two colors. Blonde and black. Her bangs were black as the pitch to make roads and were slightly too long, just barely covering her eyes. The sides that framed her face were black as well, while the rest of her hair was a blonde that almost resembled gold. At the age of four she decided to become a doctor. That same year, she began practicing alchemy. Her mother was an alchemist but was mainly a doctor for the military down in Central, so when Sam wasn't watching her brothers, she would read and study the transmutation circles from her mother's books. Her father didn't enjoy the fact his wife practiced alchemy but it made his wife happy, so he was happy. He was very upset to find out his youngest daughter was practicing alchemy, but because she took such pride in it, he let her practice it. When Sam was five she met a girl named Winry Rockbell. Winry was six, had bright blonde hair that shined like the sun, eyes the color of the sky on the sunniest of days and was one of the nicest girls Sam had ever met.

One day, Sam was at Winry's house when Winry suggested they spy on the Elric brothers. "Who the hell are the Elric brothers?" Sam asked, rather annoyed by the fact she didn't know who they were. "They are the boys who live in the house on the hill," Winry replied excited, ignoring Sam's sweat-dropped face. The girls went up to the hill, jumped into the closest bush and saw two boys, one with golden hair like Sam's and golden eyes and the other with dark brown hair and eyes that almost looked gray, reading books and drawing circles. But, soon Sam realized that they weren't any ordinary circles.

"Ugh, they practicing that stupid alchemy stuff!" Winry whispered loudly. "Alright, Al, lets do this and then we got to go to Winry's house to surprise her!" the golden blonde told the boy he called Al. 'Hmm. I wonder what Al is short for,' Sam thought in her head. "Okay, Brother!" Al replied. 'Brother' put his hands on the circle, which now had sand in the middle of it, and a bright blue light flashed. The sand had now turned into a doll that looked like Winry. "Amazing!" she exclaimed. Not even Samantha had seen her brothers make something that perfect and on the first try, too! Sam needed to know this boy. She needed to know how he made such a beautiful creation. She got up from where Winry and her were hiding and began to walk to the boy referred to as 'Brother.' "SAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE GOING TO BLOW OUR COVER!" Winry whispered loudly enough for only Sam to hear. "I'm bored...and I kind of want to meet them...they look nice," Sam admitted, slightly blushing. Winry giggled, said ok, and lead Sam to the brothers.

Al looked up and saw a giggling Winry and a blushing girl he never met before. The other boy was admiring his work and praising himself, not yet noticing the girls. "Hey Winry!" Al said with a smile. "Hey Al!" He turned to Sam. "Hello. My name is Alphonse! But you can call me Al! What's your name?" Alphonse asked with a heartwarming smile. "Hi. My name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam," she said, her blush beginning to go away, smiling back. The other boy realized that Winry and Sam were there after Winry threw a pebble at his head, yelling at him to be polite to new people. He turned to Samantha and just stared. "Um...hi?" Sam said, slightly confused. The boy realized what he was doing, blushed, began to stutter and accidentally blurted out, " I'M SORRY! EHH! YOU HAVE PRETTY EYES!" This not only shocked Sam but left her speechless...atleast that's what Al and Winry thought. "Wow, you're the first person to tell me that! Thank you! Hey, were you performing alchemy? You did a really good job! I'm interested in alchemy, too...in case you were wondering..." Sam's voice trailed off when she realized that she was babbling and she began to blush even harder than she did before.

He looked at her with a look of relief to know that he wasn't the only one embarrassed. "Well, your welcome and yeah, I did perform alchemy...do you really think I did a good job?" he asked, almost trying to figure out whether or not he was hearing things. "Of course I do! Only an idiot would think anything less of it! You truly are amazing. I'm Samantha, by the way, you can call me Sam if you want." she said with a welcoming smile to go along with her blush. "Edward. Hey, you want to come over to my house tomorrow?" he asked, smiling like a child in a candy shop. "Haha sure! Will your mommy be ok with it?" "Of course! Any member of the Wolf family can come over to our home," said a woman with hair the color of freshly moistened dirt after a rainy day. Her voice was so silky and motherly like that Sam almost call 'Mom.' Her smile was like the sun on the most perfect day. It made you feel happy and nearly melt from its beauty. "Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but how did you know my last name was Wolf?" Samantha asked the woman, who she began to realize was Edward's and Alphonse's mother. It was obvious that Al took after his mother in looks. 'Edward must take after his father,' Sam concluded. "You probably don't remember me, but I'm a good friend of your father. You can call me Trisha, if you want,"she said in that relaxing voice of hers. "Okay, so I can come over?" the youngest member of the Wolf family asked. "Of course sweetheart!" she said. "YAY!" Sam and Edward yelled. The two children began to talk about alchemy and soon became the best of friends.


	2. Chapter 1:Two Reasons to Hate the Desert

**Chapter 1:**** Two Reasons to Hate the Desert.**

Edward Elric is the worst person to ever fucking travel with! Especially in the desert! His two reasons for hating the damn desert are: 1. He can't make bread out of sand. LIKE HE NEEDS TO EAT! I swear, every time I make a meal, I have to make atleast double of what two normal people would eat! I'm amazed by how he is still the size of damn bean and not the size of Amestris. 2. Because Al is an empty suit of armor with nothing, but a loincloth and a seal made from Ed's blood to fill any type of space, sand gets inside of him and,well, he sinks. And, of course, Edward is too much of a dumbass to realize that, so every time Al sinks, Ed gets all pissed off and starts chasing Al! I mean, come on! Are you so stubborn that you cant even figure out why your damn brother sinks? I swear, if he wasn't my partner, I would've killed him the moment he began to complain!

Sometimes I wonder how Alphonse is the little brother. Hell, I wonder how they are even related! Alphonse is NOTHING like Edward. Alphonse is sweet, gentle, polite, and very well mannered. He's only 14, but he acts like hes years older. Edward is stubborn, rude, obnoxious, and freaks the fuck out when someone calls him short or even mention a word like 'little' or 'small.' He may be 15, but he behaves like he's five.

"Hey! Hey, Al! Where are you? Al?" Ed yelled for the third time so far on our trip to Lior. A hand of a suit of armor came out of the sand and grabbed Ed's ankle, which caused him to yelp. "I sunk again," said the muffled voice of a young boy. "Reason number two I hate the desert," muttered the blonde. I rolled my eyes and said, "Are you going to say that every time Al sinks?" Ed gave me a look that said 'shut up before I kill you.'

After we got Al out of the sand, Ed asked Al (for the third time) why he keeps sinking. "I get full!" Al explained to his annoyed older brother. "FULL OF WHAT?" Ed asked. He kicked Al's armor chest plate and was (once again) attacked by an avalanche of sand. They began to chase each other for a good 20 minutes yelling insults and apologies at each other until I finally yelled, "Damn it, Edward this all your fault! Now quit chasing Al and lets get moving!" They stopped in their tracks and Ed gave me the look of death.

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS MY FAULT?" he yelled while walking towards me.

"BECAUSE IF YOU HADN'T GOT INTO A FIGHT WITH THE DRIVER AND SCARED HIM OFF, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!" I yelled at him. I'm only a half inch taller than him when I'm wear my boots, so we were eye to eye...sort of.

"HE CALLED ME SHORT!"

"HE CALLED THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST SHORT!"

"I AM THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!"

"WELL HE DIDN'T KNOW THAT!"

"LIKE HELL HE DIDN'T KNOW!"

"HOW DID YOU EXPECT HIM TO KNOW? HE PROBABLY COULDN'T SEE YOU SINCE YOUR THE SIZE OF A FUCKING ANT!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ANT?"

"WHO DO YOU THINK I'M CALLING AN ANT?"

"YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME WHEN YOUR NOT WEARING THOSE DAMN BOOTS!"

Al let us fight for 10 minutes and grabbed me the moment I leaped at Edward, ready to kill him, because he called me masculine on account of my lacking feminine physic.

We began to walk again and finally made it to Lior without Al sinking in the sand. It was quite populated for a town in the middle of nowhere. As we walked into the town, Ed heard something he longed for. "WATER!" Ed began to run to a fountain of running liquid, yelling on the top of his lungs. When he got to fountain, his look of pure bliss turned to one of disgust. The liquid was a deep, blood, red. It brought back memories to me that were not wanted at the moment, but they soon disappeared when Al asked, "Is it blood?" "More like blood, red wine. That explains the foul stench in the a~IR" Edward was lifted by a man who told us that children could not drink out of the fountain.

"Haha well of course you didn't know 'bout the fountain! You're travelers!" said the man, who turned out to be a bartender. He gave Ed and I a plate of food and a glass of juice. He offered Al some, but he said he was fine. "Fountain of wine...sounds like you guys are pretty wealthy," Ed said, after inhaling his food and now drinking the glass of orange juice. "You could say that. So, what are you, street performers?" the bartender asked. This caused to spit out his drink and yell, "I don't think so, pops! Do I look like a clown to you?" "Well, gee, Ed we aren't the most normal looking people around here," I said, still eating my food. "What are you trying to say, _Sam_?" Ed asked, putting emphasis on my name. "Hmm lets see. Our group consists a guy in a suit of armor, a midget in a red coat and gloves, and girl wearing a skirt and a coat people would wear in the fall," I said while giving my 'Are you fucking kidding me?' look "What do you think I'm saying, _Edward_?" The bartender remembered something and turned the radio on to a man talking about morals and some religious figure named Leto. 'What the fuck is this?' I thought in my head. "What the hell is this?" Ed asked as if he read my mind. "Why, its Father Cornello!" exclaimed the bartender, who was rather shocked I guess. "Cornello? Who is that?" I asked, rather annoyed. "YOU DON'T ABOUT KNOW THE GREAT CORNELLO?" the bartender yelled, extremely shocked by us not knowing this Cornello guy. "That's why we asked," Ed said, being a smartass. "Hes a miracle!" exclaimed a man with a glass I assume was beer. "Hes a profit! A descendant of the sun god Leto!" another man yelled. "I just remembered we have somewhere to be," Ed said, covering his ears. As we got up, Al hit his head on the roof of the stand causing the radio to fall and break in to pieces.

"MY RADIO!" exclaimed the bartender. "I'm sorry, sir," Al said, feeling bad, "I got this, brother." "That's what happens when you wear big suits of armor like that you, dumbass," said the now extremely angry bartender. "Hey, only I get to call them 'dumbass', dumbass!" I said ready to beat this guy's head in. While I was fighting with the bartender, Ed was watching his little brother draw a transmutation circle. "Hey, whats he doin'," the bartender asked. "Its a transmutation circle," Ed explained. "A what?" the bartender asked, stupidly. "Here goes nothing," Al said before the flash of light was formed then showed a fixed radio in perfect condition. "See! All fixed!" I said, pointing to the radio. "Wow, you guys are like Cornello! You make miracles!" the bartender exclaimed. "Say what?" Ed and I said. "We aren't miracle makers. We're alchemists," Al said, calmly. "Alchemists?" a man said. "The name Elric should be pretty famous, and if not, GoldenHeart or FullMetal should be," I said, hoping to spark some type of recognition. "Elric? Never heard of it," one man said. "I fix things for a living! Let me know if you guys need a job!" another hollered over the crowed of people. "They don't need a job. They're Edward Elric and Samantha Wolf, the FullMetal Alchemist and the GoldenHeart Alchemist," said a pale woman with a hooded cloth covering her head. She had seductive look to her. I'm not sure if it was because of how attractive she was or because of the size of her chest. "FullMetal's a child prodigy and GoldenHeart is the first female to become a state alchemist."

'How the hell does she know so much about us? Are we really that famous?" I thought but was interrupted by a group of men asking why I was called 'GoldenHeart.' I showed them the golden heart-shaped locket that Ed gave to me on my 12th birthday, which was the day before my exam. He saw me looking at it the day before my exam which was my birthday. They asked to open, I said no, and put it away just in time for Ed to yell and toss some men around for calling him 'shorty.' And that's when she came.

"Well, it looks like there is a lot of excitement happening over here!" said a tan girl with dark brown hair and pink fringed bangs. "Hey, Rose!" said the bartender, "Going to the Church?" "Yep," she said, giving him an innocent smile. 'She doesn't realize how pretty she is. Wow, that's really sad. Hopefully Ed won't try to impress her with his state name,' I thought but, of course, I was proven wrong. "I'm Alphonse Elric," Al said politely. "And I'm the FullMetal Alchemist, Edward Elric and Al's older brother," Edward gushed, giving his signature 'I'm amazing' smirk. "Sam Wolf," I stated, trying to hide my annoyed face, but I assume I was not successful because it earned me a nudge in rib from Ed.

"Hey, that woman at the shop, have we met her before?" Ed asked Al and I, as Rose led us to the rooms in the church. "I don't think so. She did look awfully familiar, though," I said, putting a finger on my chin. "Don't worry," Rose said, turning around to talk to us, "You'll find what you're looking for." Ed obviously couldn't help, but smile. Looking at him smiling at the girl, who doesn't realize just how beautiful she really is, made my lips in the left corner turn upward. "And, maybe, if pray, Leto just might make you taller!" she hollered. And, as usual, Ed began to chase her explaining that he isn't short and that she was a giant.

We got to our rooms and began to, finally, relax. I could finally take my boots off! My boots make an inch taller, so they make me a half inch taller then Edward because, well, I'm shorter than him. Luckily, nobody notices because of my boots but at this point I didn't care. My fucking feet were hurting and needed rest. And, boy, did a shower sound so good. While I was in the shower, I guess Ed and Al had a heartfelt conversation about Rose which for some reason annoyed me. I don't, normally, get annoyed by other girls that Edward attempts to hit on or attempt to hit on him, but she was bugging the hell out of me. As I got out of the shower and got into my pj's, I caught Ed and Al staring at Ms. 'Tragically Beautiful' from the window. She was standing in front of a grave. 'Family member? Best friend?' "Its her boyfriend. That damn priest, Cornello, promised to bring him back to life," Ed said, his bangs covering his eyes. I suddenly felt a wash of guilt come over me. Ed and I knew too well that you couldn't bring the dead back to life unless you had the Stone, the Philosopher's Stone.

In alchemy, you can't gain anything without first giving something in return. So, basically, if you want something you must give some of equal or greater value in order to get it. Its the first law of alchemy, known as Equivalent Exchange. But there is something that is not bond by the laws of Equivalent Exchange. Its known by many names, but we know it as the Philosopher's Stone. With it, you can gain without losing and create without sacrificing.

The next day, we went to a 'miracle gathering' as Rose called it. Everyone in the town basically gathers in front of the church and watches Father Cornello perform what they call "miracles." We were all the way in the back, but we still were able to keep an eye on this guy. He looked like a tall, fat, bald man. As we watched, we heard people talk about how he has brought people back to life, but they would leave the day after they were brought back. Cornello had made a flower pedal turn in to a beautiful glass flower atleast 10ft tall. "It's alchemy alright," Ed finally concluded. "He's not obeying the laws of Equivalent Exchange, though," I paused, "Do you think it could be the Stone?" Al was explaining to Rose about how alchemy is an equation and of course she was blabbing about how they were miracles. "Alchemy is a science and like everything else in science, it needs an action to react. I think it just might be the Stone, Sam. The question is, 'how do we get that bastard to prove it?' " Ed, finally, said after a long amount of thinking. That moment, a little girl came up to Cornello and showed him a dead bird. He bent down and put his hands over the girl's hands and a bright red flash was seen. He took his hands away and the bird flew away. I looked at Ed. He had a mischievous smile on his face. "Bingo."

Later, we were told we could meet Cornello. Ed and Al followed the men in front of us while I took the back. They led us into a room where people would pray and give offerings to their God. 'ITS FUCKING TRAP! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!' The voice in the back of my head was screaming. Before I could say anything a gunshot rang out. A man behind a column tried to shoot me, but miss and hit Al's helmet, which caused him to fall forward. "Sam! Heads up!" Ed yelled, while kicking Al's helmet at the guy. "STRIKE!" we yelled, smiling in victory at each other. "I got it! I got it!" Al yelled catching his helmet. Rose let out a scream and said something along the lines of 'You don't have a body!' or something dumb like that. 'Wow I really don't like this chick,' I thought to myself in shock. She ran and ( on Ed's request) we followed her to a dungeon like place. We suddenly heard a familiar voice. "Rose, you have wrestled with the darkness and have prevailed," said Cornello. He had a giant mouth that over exaggerated every word it spoke. "Father Cornello," I paused, "You're fatter in person." Al tried to hold in his giggles and Ed just rolled his eyes. Cornello laughed a loud and hardy laugh. "Well, for the mature one in the group I would expect you to be more feminine or atleast taller than the pipsqueak over there," he said with a over confident grin. Ed and I lost it after that. "ALRIGHT ENOUGH CHITCHAT,CORNELLO! NOW GIVE US THE STONE!" Ed yelled. Cornello laughed again, "Oh, you mean this?" He held up his hand to reveal a ring with a red ruby. Or atleast that's what it would look like to someone who wasn't an alchemist or knew nothing of the Philosopher's Stone.

Ed had a sly smile on his face. "That's right! Now hand it over! That stone belongs to us now!" Cornello gave a loud and annoying laugh. "Okay, buddy, listen. You need to change that laugh of yours, its horrible," I said, in honesty and in annoyance. Cornello got really pissed off and turned the floor into sand. The waves caused me and Al to slip and fall. "Brother!" Al yelled trying to get up, but failing. "Al!" Ed yelled and that's when it came out. The chimera. It looked like it was half lion, half lizard. I gasped. I tried to get out of the sand, but it was no use. The chimera began to pounce toward me. I closed my eyes expecting the worse. I heard someone clap their hands, wood splitting and then a blood curdling yell. I opened my eyes. "What's wrong, you poor bastard? Can't get a good taste?" Edward said, kicking the chimera. Pieces of what looked like a spear were on the floor next to him. Ed's left leg exposed, his coat thrown off, and his shirt torn. Showing the reasons why he was called 'FullMetal.'


	3. Chapter 2:Wanted

**Chapter**** 2:**** Wanted**

"An artificial arm and leg. An empty suit of armor. I see you were crazy enough to try it yourself! You did what is strictly forbidden! You went into God's territory! The ultimate taboo! Human Transmutation!" Cornello yelled. He had a really creepy smile on. It reminded me of those really freaky clowns that you see at the circus. Not the one that makes the cool animals out of balloons, but the one that smells like whiskey and smokes cigarettes behind the Ferris Wheel. "Shut up! You don't know the whole story!" I yelled. He was getting on my last nerve.

"We just wanted to see our mother again. We just wanted to see her smile again," Al said. He sounded like he was about to cry. If he had a body, he probably would.

Rose said something, but I kind of block her out. Ed response was, "You're wrong! All we want is to get our bodies back!"

Cornello was really pissed at this point. He took the bird that was on his shoulder, (How did it get there? I, honestly, don't know) and used the stone to turn it into a huge, mutant bird. It was heading for Edward. "Ed!" I yelled, while clapping my hands. I took my bracelets, necklace, my watch, and throwing knives, and turned them into my trusty sword. I got in front of Ed and stabbed the bird. At the same time, it scratched my chest with its talons, tearing the front of my shirt.

"Sam!" Ed and Al gasped as I fell down.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," I said, getting back up and fixing my shirt.

"So, the boys weren't the only idiots," I froze, "So, tell me. How old is that scar on your chest? Definitely, over five years right?"

I stayed quiet. "So, you were stupid as them! You committed the sin and lost your heart!"

"See, Rose? This is what happens when you try to bring people back from the dead! This what is happens when you play God!" Ed exclaimed.

Rose turned to Cornello looking like a puppy that had been kicked in the gut. Cornello's expression of anger quickly changed to one full of care that was totally fake. "Father Cornello? Are they right?" His oversized mouth turned into a giant grin. "Yes. But, you see I have the Philosopher's Stone,-" I tuned him out after that. I was paying attention to his hands. They, suddenly, moved to his back. Something was up. My thoughts were thrown off by his damn laugh. "Seriously, dude! Fix your laugh!" I'm amazed how Ed and Al weren't beating this guy senseless just because of his laugh. I saw a glint of red light behind Cornello's back. Ed didn't catch on, until he saw Rose's face. Cornello had used the Stone to change his cane into a machine gun. Ed and I clapped our hands and, quickly, fell to the ground. Cornello said something about us being sinners. He didn't know the half of it.

"Close call," Ed said, with a stressed out voice. I turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Ya' think?"

"FATHER CORNELLO!" said the guy who tried to shoot me earlier. 'I thought he was knocked out. Weird.' The guy brought some of his friends and started shooting at Alphonse. "Al! This way!" Ed hollered over the sound of gunshots, while running to a wall. Wait a wall? "IDIOT! You're running to a dead-end!" Cornello shouted in his big booming voice. " Ed grinned. "Like I always say: 'If you can't find a door, make your own!" He clapped his hands and put it to the wall, making a double door with great detail. "Bit much for an escape, isn't it?" I smirked. Ed gave a slight, amused smile, but kept running.

* * *

><p>We stopped running next to a statue of the fake god. "Why did they treat us like we were evil?" Al asked, "If we really wanted the Stone by all costs, we would've taken it by now." All of a sudden, we heard the prayer speaker: <em>"People of Lior, a trio of non-believers tried to take the life of the great profit. One short, blond. Another black bangs and boots. The last one in a suit of armor. The father wishes you all to stay in your homes <em>I couldn't hear anymore of it after that. Ed told me to keep look out. I was about to protest when I heard the townspeople. So much for them listening to the announcements. Ed finished what he was doing and told me to came back. Something was different. The statue was missing. "Look! Its them no doubt! The short kid, the weird girl, and the tin man!" said a man with a black fuzzy hair and an equally fuzzy beard. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MOUSY PIPSQUEAK!"

"No body said that now back off!" the fuzzy man said. They went on and on about how they welcomed us into their town and how we lied to them. Ed tried to explain that Cornello was nothing but a big, fat fake, when he was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Liar." The crowd moved to reveal that the voice was Rose's. She looked like she had been crying. "Just now, I spoke to my boyfriend. Cornello is bringing him back." Everyone began to praise her. I heard the name Kain. I assumed that to be her boyfriend. The more I thought about the dead coming back to life made my stomach do twists and turns. The ground began to shake, violently. I turned and saw three giant Leto statues. I didn't see the ones coming from the back, so Ed and I were hit in the back of the head. The last thing I saw was Al on the ground, being beaten to metal pulp.

* * *

><p>I groaned. I tried to move my hands, but they were chained to the wall. I lifted my head to see where I was. It was a room the size of a master bedroom. The walls were made of a strange rock that hadn't been clean in, probably, forever. I noticed my watch was missing, when I moved my leg and I didn't hear it slide on the rock floor. I scanned the room and noticed Ed was on the back wall, while I was on the right side of the room. He looked pissed. He must be hungry. His hands were shackled above his head, too. I looked around and began to panic. "Ed? Where's Al?"<p>

And, as if it had been rehearsed, Rose came in with two trays of food. Ed's face changed from grumpy to happy as a puppy that just got a bone. "Alright! I'm starving!" He opened his mouth only to be disappointed. She dropped the food onto the floor, turned and began to walk to the door. "Wow. Thanks for the help," I muttered. "I hope he's everything you think he is, Rose," was all Edward said to her. She stopped and looked like she was going to turn around. But, instead, she ran off and probably started crying again. I turned to look at him. His face was dark. His eyes were angry, but at the same time sad. His big smile had turned into a deep frown. The last time I had seen his face like that was-

I felt a rumble in the wall next to me. I thought we were having an earthquake, until I saw Ed's face. He looked calm, as if he were expecting it. "Edward, what the fuck did you do?" I asked, calmly, despite how scared I was. He grinned at me. "Did you, honestly, think I didn't have a back-up plan?" I raised an eyebrow. "When were you planning on tell me?" I asked. He ignored my question and moved over toward me. Suddenly, something broke through the wall. I was about to scream, when I heard a very familiar voice.

"Brother?"

* * *

><p>I got bored of waiting for Cornello, so I took a short nap. I woke up to the sound of Cornello's big, fat feet hitting the hard rock floor. I groaned as I woke myself up. Ed and Cornello started talking about his plan to make a bunch of money or something, but I ignored them and stared at my boots. I admit that I have a tendency to do that, but when it came to important stuff, I listened. And, well, unless listening to an overweight bald guy whose probably a virgin talk about making money was important I wasn't going to listen. I noticed Ed took his hands out of his shackles, so I guessed it was time. I took my hands out of my shackles and began to eat my stew and bread. It was pretty good if you ask me. Finally, Cornello realized we weren't in our chains anymore and, totally, mentally facepalmed. Ed got a big shit-eating grin and moved to the side to reveal a microphone. Not just any microphone, but the very microphone he uses for his broadcasts.<p>

"AHHH! HOW LONG HAS THAT THING BEEN ON?" he screamed.

"I think before mindless pawns comment," I said. See? I did go back to the conversation a couple times.

"HOW DID YOU GET MY BROADCASTING EQUITMENT?"

"Al rigged it up! I know, I know, you smashed him into pieces. But, that was just some metal I whipped up to look like him! Pretty clever, huh?" Edward said with some pride in his voice.

"NO, MY CHILDREN! HE LIES! DON'T BELIEVE HIM!" Cornello began to shoot the microphone. Luckily, Ed got out of the way just in time. Once Cornllo stopped, Ed cut the gun Cornello was using in half.

"Oh and by the way, we don't get our skills from a pocket watch," he said with a smirk.

Cornello looked at his gun and then to the floor. He looked back at us and then ran. "What the fuck? I was so ready for a fight!" I said in a fit of anger.

"How could you fought? You don't have your sword and these metals wouldn't be strong enough," Ed said, all matter-of-fact-ly. I punched him in the side and ran after Cornello.

* * *

><p>When we got to the front of the temple-church thing, Cornello used the stone to make the statues come to life and walk around. He claimed it was the wrath of God. "I'm warning you, give it up," Ed said.<p>

Cornello turned toward us and smiled that creepy clown smile. "You didn't fool me with your performance, down there. The only alchemy you can perform is on your metal arm." Ed stayed expressionless. "You know, what? You're not the only one who can't stand doubters, preach." At that moment, Edward clapped his hands and hit the ground. Electric blue light went inside the church. I heard a rumble and I turned to see what it was. "Here's the real hammer of God!" A giant Leto statue came from the church. It was so tall, that it broke the roof off of the entry way. It was taller then the other statues by hundreds of feet. "I don't believe it. Not even the Philosopher's Stone could move something as big as that," Cornello said. He looked like someone had just showed him a fairy.

'Wait a minute,' I thought, 'If the Philosopher's Stone couldn't move something as big as that, how coulld it break the laws of alchemy...unless...OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

Everyone was whispering, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. The Leto statue formed a first and punched the area in front of the fake priest. He screamed, thinking it was going to hit, and fell to his knees with relief and fear. Ed and I walked toward him, hatred in our eyes, anger and pity written on our faces. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE IT! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THE STONE!" he yelled while getting up. He began to make a run for it, but then he fell to his knees screaming in pain. He lifted his arm to reveal the Stone had recoiled. His arm had parts of a gun sticking out of it. We ran to the false profit and grabbed his arm and looked at the Stone. It was glowing very bright. Then, suddenly, it stopped glowing and shattered, leaving no shards or dust.

Edward was mortified. "An immitation? After all this, after all the trouble you put me through, even the stone is fake?" he stood up, "Stop jerking me AROUND!"

* * *

><p>"Just another wild goose chase. And here I thought we could, finally, put you in the flesh again," he said with disappointment in his voice. "No, brother, you'll be the first we fix," Al said, "That automail is so tough on you." We sitting on a small bridge that ran over a tiny river. I got sword back from some kid. Apparently, he thought it belonged to him because he found it in the street. "Well, nothing to do, except start all over," I said as we got up. "You should've never had come here." We turned toward the voice. It was Ms. 'Tragically Beautiful' herself. I guess she wasn't done nagging. "Nag nag nag! Nag nag nag nag nag!" she said. Edward said something about leaving things as they were. "Nag! Nag nag desert village nag nag!" I couldn't hear a single thing she said. But, i will never forget what Edward had said to her that day in Lior.<p>

"You'll have to decide for yourself. Walk on your own, move forward. You got a good strong pair of legs, Rose, you should get up and use them." And with that he walked away. Rose fell to her knees and began to cry again. I ran to catch up with Edward, while Al comforted Rose. We walked in silence. No one spoke until Al caught up with us. "So, where do we go now, brother?" Ed sighed. "Back Central, Al, back to Central."

_"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivelent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth." -Alphonse Elric_

AN: I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I got mega writer's block, my parents are making paint houses for free, and i just got into a relationship(that has absolutely nothing to do with why I didn't work on the story). Hopefully, you guys like the new chapter! Review please! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3:Memories of an Unwanted Past

Chapter 3: Memories of an Unwanted Past

"I, still, can't believe you bought the wrong tickets," I said as we entered the library. "I'm sorry! It's not my fault that womanizing bastard got moved!" Ed said, defensively. I rolled my eyes and began taking books off the shelves. Our boss, or womanizing bastard as Ed calls him, is Colonel Roy Mustang. He goes out with a lot of women, hence why he is a womanizer. He got promoted, so they moved him to East Headquarters. I knew the real reason why Ed wanted to go to the library. Yes, he did want to look for more leads and yes, he did want to make sure he didn't miss anything. But, there was another reason.

"So," I said, after ten minutes of silence, "When are you going to grow the balls to see Mustang?" He lifted head from his book with a look of confusion. I smirked. His look of confusion to one of annoyance. "I have balls! I just don't to see the bastard, yet?" I began to laugh. His cheeks and nose had a very light pink tone to them. I decided to leave him alone...for now.

After a few hours of reading and no progress, Edward said, "There aren't anymore books on the Philosopher's Stone! Just shoot me in the head, will ya?" I yawned, "Gladly." Al said, "I can't believe Cornello's Stone was a fake! Now, we're out of leads again!" He sounded like a child that realized how much trouble he caused. "Mustang's gonna scream my ears off," Ed said, with a sigh. I closed my eyes and thought about what Mustang was going to do to me. I shivered and said, "I don't even want to know what he's going to do to me."

"Brother! Look!" Al bent down and picked up and old dusty book. H turned and showed us the cover. "'An Introduction to Alchemy.' Takes you back, doesn't it?" Ed took the book from Al's leather hands, "Yeah, I guess." He opened the book to a simple transmutation circle. I was looking over his shoulder. 'Gosh, how long has it been since I looked a it?' I thought. Instantly, I was drowned in memories, both bad and good.

* * *

><p>(AN: OMG! Another chapter! Okay, so, basically this chapter is the flashback chapter. I'm not going to do each episode from 3-12 because Sam wouldn't even in most of them, so it would be pointless. But, hey, look on the bright side! Now, your going into Sam's past! Yay! So, yeahh. Oh! Also, for the rest of this chapter there's no point of view! Love you, guys! Enjoy!)<p>

When Sam was seven and Winry was eight, their parents were called out to go to the Rebellion in the East to help the wounded. Both their parents were killed. "We're sorry, Sam and Winry. Our dad is gone, too," Al said, trying to calm Winry down. Sam was in the chair next to Winry, she was looking at her feet, bangs covering her face. "YOU IDIOT! YOUR DAD JUST WALKED OUT ON YOU! MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! I CAN NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN!" Winry yelled at Al. "Winry! Don't take your anger out on him!" Sam exclaimed, showing her face for the first time since she found out about her parents. Ed had seen Sam cry before, but it was never like this. Her light, green eyes were red from crying and were glossed over with sadness, her face was flushed with anger. Her body was trembling from the tragic news. He wanted to hold her, try to make her feel better, he hated to see Sam cry. He would do anything just to prevent her from crying. He was about to walk to her, when she got up and ran out the door to the tree next to the river. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. Ed followed her and sat next to her. "Why did you run, Sam?" Ed asked, hoping she would talk. "I couldn't stand hearing Winry say those things. 'Bout never seeing my parents again. I just couldn't, Ed!" Sam said, now crying even harder then she did in the house. Ed stayed quiet.

He put an arm around her and held her close. She looked up at his face, hugged him, and began to cry into his shirt. "Its going to be ok, Sam. I promise. I will never let you go. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise," he said into her hair. She looked into his eyes and couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Ed. For being the best friend I have ever had," she said through hiccups. He smiled and hugged her even tighter. "We better take you home before your family worries," he said, helping her up. "Yeah," she said. He took her hand and walked her home. Before she went inside, she turned to Ed and hugged him again. "You're the only person I have ever cried like that in front of. Not even my mother has- ." She went quiet. Her eyes beginning to well up with tears again. He held her face and kissed forehead. She was stunned. He smiled and said, "I know, Sam. See you tomorrow." He turned and began to walk home. She saw something on Ed's face that she had never seen before. She saw him shed a tear. 'He was beginning to cry because of me,' she paused, 'and he kissed my head so I wouldn't notice.' She went inside to find her brother, Drew. She went to the basement, where he usually was reading books or practicing alchemy. She went to the door and heard him talking. _"Water 35 liters, carbon 25kg, ammonia 4 liters..."_ Drew went quiet. Sam heard footsteps and saw her brother open the door wide enough so that the only thing she could see was him. "You heard about mom and dad, didn't you?" he asked in his angelic voice. She looked at him and began to cry again. She missed Edward holding her. She missed her mother holding her. She missed the smell of her mother's perfume, the way the scent of strawberries and pomegranates lingered in her nose after a long hug from her mother, the way her mother's golden hair gleamed in the morning sun, her mother's encouragement in everything she did, she missed her mother and their was no way of getting her back. She was gone forever and Sam didn't even get to say goodbye. Her brother picked her up, took her to her room and put her on the bed.

Drew was 14, but was very tall for his age. He had his father's dark black hair and dark green eyes. But at the same time he had his mother's nose, laugh, and smile. Out of all her brothers and sisters, Sam looked the most like her mother and Drew his father. Her sisters all had dark blonde hair that almost looked brown and dark hazel eyes. Her brothers had lighter shade of black then Drew and emerald green eyes. He smelled of roses and lilies. 'He must have been working in the garden while I was with Edward,' she thought, thinking of her mother's beautiful flower garden. The garden had every color of every kind of flower you could think of. Her mother always took care of it, but some how still managed to smell like pomegranates and strawberries. "What are we going to do, Drew? Mommy and Daddy are gone. Who will take care of us?" she asked, trying to stay awake long enough to hear her brother's answer. He smiled and sighed, "Don't worry , Sammie. We'll be fine. I promise."

Sam woke up from a nightmare, yelling for her mother. She sat on her bed and cried. She went to the basement and walked to the door. She saw a bright light shining from the cracks of the door. She opened it to find her brother performing Human Transmutation. The taboo. The ultimate sin. She ran to her brother, screaming his name. She tripped and cut her leg. When she looked at the wound, she saw her leg disappear. She was in the middle of the circle and she beginning to decompose. "SAMANTHA!" Drew exclaimed trying to save her, but he was too late. She was gone. The Gate had her.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked herself. She was in what seemed like a huge white room with a giant door. 'How did I get here? Why do I have this bad feeling? What's going to happen?' Sam's head was spinning. She couldn't think straight enough to comprehend what was happening. She walked over to the door and tapped it, lightly. The doors opened to reveal hundreds of eyes and hands. She tried to run, but she was too slow and it grabbed her and dragged in. "PLEASE! LET ME GO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I'M SORRY!" Sam yelled and cried, but the hands ignored her pleas. The doors closed. She began to feel head hurt, as if it would burst in a few moments. That's when she realized it. This was the Gate of Truth and this is Truth. At the end of the strips of memories, she saw a figure that resembled her mother. "MOM! HELP ME, MOMMY!" she yelled and yelled. She soon found herself back in the room with the doors.

Sam was silent. She checked her body to see what the Gate had taken from her. Then, she felt something leave her chest. Her heart. Her eyes widened. "Oh, God..." Sam was about to die, but her brother was able to get one of the pigs from the farm her family kept to clean the blood of patients who needed kidney transplants. Her family took her to the closest house near by. The Elric's home. Trisha let the Wolf family in and let them set up for the surgery since their home was not a sterile environment at the moment.

A few hours later, Sam's blood was being pumped through the pig's heart and back into her body. Ed woke up, to the sounds of people yelling, wondering what was happening. He went down the stairs and stopped. He heard his mother and Sam's family talking about what happened and what they should do.

"I was doing what Mother's note said! That's all!" Drew exclaimed.

"But why, Drew? Because of what you did Sam is basically half dead!" said Derrick the eldest sibling at 23.

"I didn't mean for it to happen to Samantha! Besides Sarah should have gone to her when she heard her cry out!" Drew yelled, holding back tears.

"You shouldn't have been doing it at all!" Sarah, the second eldest sibling at 22, yelled back.

"Guys keep it down! Edward and Alphonse are asleep!" said Damion and Susan, the twins, who were 17.

"They will be fine. I'll check on them in a little bit," Trisha said, while getting up to get everyone tea.

"So what do we do? She can't be connected to a pig for the rest of her life," said Susan, tears slowing flowing down her face.

It was quiet for the longest time. "Give her my heart,"Drew said, no longer able to control his tears.

"You can't be serious! Then what about you, huh?" Damion asked his younger brother.

"Drew, you're not stable right now. You're not thinking strai-," Sarah said.

"BY THE TIME I CAN THINK STRAIGHT SHE WILL BE DEAD!" Drew paused, "Besides...we don't have any other choice. I know what I'm asking for."

The room was quiet once again. The silence was broken, but this time by Trisha.

"I better check on the boys. When I come back I'll help you guys set up for Sam's next surgery."

Edward ran to the room he shared with Al, with tears in his eyes. 'I promised I wouldn't let her get hurt! And now shes about to die!' He got in to his bed and turned so his face was away from the door. His mother came into the room. She saw Edward shiver. Trisha walked around the bed to find Ed crying like he never cried before. She held him and asked what was wrong. "Is Sam going to die, Mom?" Ed asked, trying to catch his breathe. "Of course not. She'll be just fine. Now go to sleep, or you can't go to the library tomorrow," Trisha said, comforting her eldest son. After Ed had calmed down and had fallen asleep, Trisha went to the room Sam was staying in and helped Sam's siblings with the surgery. It was a success.

Sam was unconscious for the next three days. When she woke up, she asked where Drew was. Sarah began to cry and ran out of the room, Derrick stayed quiet, Susan turned away. Damion told her what had happened. Sam thought they were joking, hoping Drew would pop out from under the bed. But he didn't. Sam began to cry and yell and holler, but soon stopped when she felt her chest hurt. Derrick explained that she had to be careful for atleast a year, so she could recover. She said she would recover for six months and go study under a woman named Izumi Curtis, if she can find her. After a few days she finally came out of the room she was staying in. She was now able to go home. The funeral for her brother and her parents was a week after her recovery. Her whole family attended, even the part that was in the military. Her uncle, a State Alchemist at the time and her father's brother, and his best friend, who basically was family, attended and had their hands on her shoulders. Her uncle on her right, his friend on the left. They were in the Rebellion in the East and were the ones who broke the news to the Rockbells and Wolf's. She looked up to her uncle and realized that her father and her uncle looked almost exactly alike. 'Drew looked exactly like Uncle Roy. Only their eyes are different,' she thought to herself. The Elric family and what was left of the Rockbell family attended and stood next to her uncle, never even looking at him. Sam didn't cry. She tried, but failed. She cried all her tears when she heard about her parents and Drew. She thought she would never cry again.

A few months later, Trisha passed out in the middle of her floor. Edward and Alphonse found her and came to the Wolf house immediately and told them what had happened. Derrick had diagnosed her with a disease that she must have had for years and either didn't know or knew but didn't tell anyone. Their mother died a few days later. Sam's family attended the funeral and offered the boys to stay at their house. They politely said no and said they were going to study under an alchemist. Once Sam found they were studying under Izumi Curtis, she begged Mrs. Curtis to let her studying under her. Samantha studied with Edward and Alphonse for three months before her uncle said he would teach her the basic and advanced alchemy under him and how to defend herself under his assistant.

At the train station, Ed and Al hugged her goodbye, while Izumi told her she was no longer a student and that she was not allowed to call her teacher anymore. "When will we see you again, Sam?" Al asked, about to burst into tears. She smiled, but didn't say anything. "Will we see you again?" Ed asked, looking at her directly in the eyes. She kept smiling, but it became a sadder smile. "If fate allows it," was all she said. She boarded the train and waved out the window. "Edward!" she called. He looked up at her in the train window. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, ok?" she asked, her face showing no emotion. He smiled and said, "I promise!" Samantha smiled back and said not to break the promise no matter what.

She trained under her uncle learning alchemy, her uncle's best friend learning how to use throwing knifes, a fellow state alchemist learning how to defend herself using her body, and, finally, her uncle's assistant learning how to shoot. She was able to take a break and went to visit the Rockbells when she was about 10. She spent the whole day catching up with Winry and Auntie Pinako. She didn't visit her family because she had disowned them when they tried to talk her out of becoming a 'Dog of the Military.'

Later that night, the door burst open revealing someone in a suit of armor on his knees holding a bloody boy with his arm and leg missing. "That's Edward!" Sam exclaimed, running to see if Ed was alive. "He's loosing too much blood! Winry! Pinako! Take Ed to the patient's bed! I'll be there in a minute," she demanded. Once Winry and Pinako had Edward secure in their arms, Sam focused her attention on the man in the suit. "Is he going to be ok? Please Sam tell me! Is Brother going to die?" the suit asked. That's when it hit her. There was no man in the suit of armor. There was a little boy. "Alphonse? Is that you? What happened? Where are Ed's limbs?" Al stood up and said, "I wish I could tell you, Sam."

Sam took care of Ed's wounds and sat by his side, making sure he didn't bleed out or his temperature didn't drop or rise. A man came to the door, wanting to talk to Edward and Alphonse. He said they were talented enough to become state alchemists. "So, Samantha. You know these boys?" the man asked. He had dark shade of black for his hair that almost looked blue. His eyes looked to be black, but if you got close enough, you would realize they were a dark navy blue. "Yeah, I do. You should remember them from the train station, or did you forget already?" Sam asked the man. He smirked and said, "I do, but they obviously don't. Give me a call. The name is Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang. Oh and Samantha? When should we expect you back in Central? Hughes misses you." She turned to Mustang and said, "After Edward makes his decision. Tell Hughes and Gracia I miss them, too. And one more thing before you go Lt. Colonel." Mustang turned to face the little girl. "Yes?" he asked. "You should visit Dad's grave before you leave for Central. I bet he would be happy to know his little brother is finally getting closer to becoming Furher," she said, staring into his dark eyes. He gave a light chuckle. "I'll consider it," he said, closing the door behind him.

The next day Edward woke up, his body aching. He had mixed feelings about Sam taking care of him and staying up at night. He was happy he, finally, got to see her after almost three years. Angry because she wasn't giving him a lecture about being more careful. And, finally, worried about her own health. Sam fed him and put new bandages on his wounds. It wasn't until after his dinner did she finally confront him. "Edward," she paused, "how did you loose your arm and leg?" He stayed quiet. "You did it, didn't you?" she asked him. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, quietly. She stood up and stared at him, looking deeply into his eyes. 'She's about to run out of the room, crying,' he thought in his head. He was wrong, of course. He was right about the crying, just not the running out of the room part. She slapped him across the face and yelled, "DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" He was shocked. He saw the tears rolling down her face. It reminded him of the day she found out the news of her parents. "Tell me what you're talking about, please! Its pretty hard to comprehend things at the moment!" he, finally, said, raising his voice. "You performed Human Transmutation, didn't you? The Gate took your arm and leg, didn't it?" she paused, waiting for him to answer, "Damnit, Edward, you promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid while I was gone!" "Yeah, I did perform it! Yeah, it did take my arm and my leg! And, yeah, I did break my promise!" he yelled back, his eyes welling up with tears of his own, "I had to, Sam! I did it for Al! We couldn't stand living another day without our mother." "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you! I could've-" "How could you've helped us? How would you know anything about performing Human Transmutation?" he cut her off.

"BECAUSE DREW PERFORMED HUMAN TRANSMUTATION, I INTERFEARED, AND IT TOOK MY HEART!" she exclaimed, slapping him again. He just stared at her. He felt horrible for yelling at her. "I'm sorry," he said, after a few minutes. "What did the gate take from Al?" Samantha asked, once she had calmed down enough to talk. "It took his body. Originally, it only took my leg and his body. I brought his soul back by giving up my right arm," he said, holding back tears from the painful memory. "I'm sorry for slapping you," she said, feeling terrible. She took out a little bottle from her traveling bag. She took out two pills and swallowed them. "What are those?" Ed asked, curious. "Medicine. I got to take them every few hours," she said, after sipping some water. "Oh," he said, looking out the window. The next day, he said he wanted automail so he could become a state alchemist. "Are sure about this, Edward? The process is so painful, it could make a grown man cry like an infant," Auntie Pinako told Edward. "I can't live on stumps for the rest of my life, Granny," he said. "It'll take two years to recover," she informed him. "I'll do it one," he said, shocking Winry. "You be puking up blood. You know that, right?" Pinako asked. "I do. But no pain is worse than the pain Al is experiencing right now," he said.

After Edward recovered, Samantha went back to Central to finish her training. She finished when she was 12, just a year after Edward passed his exam and earned his name, 'FullMetal.' The day before her test was her birthday, so Ed and Al took her shopping. She saw a golden locket in the shape of a heart. Ed knew, automaticly, what to get her. He went inside the jewelry shop, while Al distracted Sam by taking her to a book store. Once they came out of the store, with seven books in their hands, Edward told her to close her eyes. She did so and felt something cold touch her chest. "Okay, now you can open them," Edward said, feeling rather proud of himself. She did and found the locket around her neck. She gave Ed a huge hug and thanked him.

The next day, she was nervous, but confident. She had passed the written exam, the physical exam, and was able to sit on the three legged chair. All she had to do was pass the exam that proves she could not only 'talk the talk but walk the walk' as her uncle put it. Everyone was getting their circles ready, when someone pulling something out of their jacket. Something metal. "DIE, MUSTANG!" the man yelled, pointing the gun at Mustang. Sam didn't panic. In fact, she was the only one who actually didn't yell. She took her necklace, Ms. Hawkeye's gun ( her uncle's former assistant, now his First Lieutenant), and Edward's watch, who was sitting in the stands. "SAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE GOING TO GET KILLED!" Ed yelled, the moment she ran towards the man with a gun. She clapped her hands and had all the metal pieces form into a sword. She jumped and sliced the gun in two. She, then, kicked the man right in the chest. Causing him to hit the floor hard.

"You okay, sir?" she asked. She couldn't call Mustang 'Uncle Roy' or else people would think the whole reason she became a state alchemist, was because she pulled some strings. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you very much, miss. If it wasn't for you, I probably would've died," he said, smiling. "SAM! WHAT THE HELL?" Ed exclaimed, making sure she was okay. "Calm down, Edward! I'm fine," she said, annoyed by his over protectiveness. The following day, she received her name 'GoldenHeart' and her watch. "Try not to break the watch, ok? Its the only one you're getting," Mustang joked with her. She smirked at the paper, stating her name. As she got older, she slowly lost her mother's looks and began to slowly get her father's. Her father and her uncle looked so much like each other that they could of passed off as twins, if her father wasn't so much older than him. Edward was the first one to point it out. "Its so weird. Its like you're the girl version of Mustang. Especially, when you put on that fucking know-it-all smirk," he said, while they were on the train going back to Risembool after Sam got her watch.

She assumed Ed and Al always knew that the Flame Alchemist was her uncle, but learned the hard way that they didn't. They came back from a mission that took them three weeks. Mustang called Samantha into his office. "Please close the door, GoldenHeart," he said, facing away from the door towards the window. "Yes, sir," she replied, formally, incase anyone was overhearing their conversation. She closed the door. As she turned round, she found herself being attacked by hugs and kisses from her uncle. "OH SAMMIE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" he shouted, hugging her. "UNCLE ROY! LET ME GO, DAMNIT! I CAN'T BREATHE!" she shouted back. He let go of her and apologized. Sam laughed and said, "You know, I think Hughes is rubbing off on you." He did his signature smirk that all the Mustangs were known for and asked, "Is that a bad thing?" "Well, if you jump on me like that again, then it will be!" she said, smiling and laughing. They talked for a few hours. Once Samantha realized what time it was, she jumped up and nearly knocked over her uncle's black leather couch. "Damnit! Ed's gonna freak!" "Well, hug me before you leave, Sammie," Roy said, teasingly. She giggled and walked to her uncle and hugged him. He always smelled of burning hickory and sand. She always felt relaxed and safe in her uncle's arms.

"Hey, Sam, just wanted to make sure Mustang wasn't- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Ed said, walking in on Samantha's and Roy's family embrace. They quickly let go and Samantha began to blush crimson. Mustang had a very light pink blush over his cheeks, but it was very hard to tell. "FullMetal, can you please explain why you didn't knock before you came in?" Roy asked, sitting back in his seat and beginning to sign papers. "WHY DID YOU HAVE YOUR PERVERT ARMS AROUND SAM? SHE'S UNDER AGE, INCASE YOUR WOMANIZING MIND FORGOT!" Ed asked, his face red from anger. "Maybe, its because I was hugging her?" Roy said, his eyes never leaving his work. Samantha just stood there, face still flushed and completely speechless. "WHY WERE YOU EVEN TOUCHING HER? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH HER! YOU, FUCKING PERVERT!" Ed went on and on. When he finally ran out of breath, Roy looked up and said, nonchalantly, "I believe I do have a right to hug and touch my niece." Ed stared at the grown man, completely dumbfounded. "What the fuck are you talking about? We are talking about Sam! Not your niece!" Alphonse tapped Ed's shoulder and whispered something into his ear. Edward's face turned bright red at the realization that Samantha, his best friend, was Mustang's, their boss, niece. "Uh...how?" Ed was finally able to get out. "Simple really. Her father was my older brother," Mustang stated, wearing the legendary smirk.

Alphonse looked at Samantha, who had finally stopped blushing and was sitting on her uncle's desk, and back at Mustang. "I can see it! The grin is similar, the shocked look is similar, the angry face is similar, and, well, its obvious Sam got her attractiveness from Mustang's side of the family," he said, after a few moments. Samantha was too shocked by Alphonse's observation to blush at the fact that he called her attractive. As Edward, slowly, relaxed he began to see these similarities. "Wow. I'm amazed that I didn't see it before," Ed said, tilting his head, "Why didn't you tell us ?" She shrugged. "I figured you guys knew."


	5. Chapter 4: FullMetal Vs Flame

(AN: Okay so I forgot to mention that there is a bit of OCxHavoc and OCxRussell. But the Havoc thing isn't as big as the Russell one. I think it's called one-sided or something like that? I don't know, but if you do, PLEASE TELL ME! Thanks for favoring my story and leaving reviews! It means a lot!)

Chapter 4: FullMetal Vs. Flame

It was a cold, rainy day in East City. My favorite kind of day. The sound of the rain hitting the cement sidewalk relaxed me as we walked to Eastern Command. Most people find the rain to be gloomy or they find it cleansing. I just think its perfect napping weather. Once we reached the entrance gate, we stood outside, looking at the gray, wet building.

"Well," Ed said, breaking the silence, "We're here."

"Yep," Al said, his voice echoed in his metal suit. The rain was hitting his suit emphasised the fact that it was empty. Edward let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's the matter?" Al asked.

"What do you think is the matter? Once again, I'll have to listen to Colonel Sarcasm tell me how I screwed up! 'Struck out on the Philosopher's Stone again, huh? How am I supposed to keep funding this goose chase? Money doesn't grow on trees there chief! Ed? Where did you run off to? Oh, wait, there you are! I couldn't see you behind my paperwork, seeing as your so short and all! HAHAHAHA!'"

I couldn't help, but laugh at his impression of Uncle. He let out another sigh, "I know. We are already here, so I might as well get the verbal abuse over with. Let's go, Al."

I turned around to see if the suit of armor was there. He wasn't. Ed called him three more times as we looked around. Finally, we found him in a corner. "Looks like you scared him with your rant," I said. Ed called Al. He heard and, quickly turned around.

"Hehe, coming Brother," he said, nervously. I raised an eyebrow. Al found something. Ed, obviously, didn't noticed.

"What are you up to?" Ed asked. Before Al could answer, we heard a scream. We looked at the building.

"What the fuck was that?"

* * *

><p>We followed the screams to Uncle Roy's team of subordinates. 2nd Lt. Breda was on top of a filing cabinet, with 2nd Lt. Havoc, Warrant Officer Falman, Master Sergeant Fuery (Is he holding a dog? Oh my gosh, it's so adorable!)and 1st Lt. Hawkeye. Everyone on Uncle Roy's team has a reason for being on there. Breda is a big guy with orangey hair that is shaved on the sides. He may look like he's all bulk and no brains, but in all reality Uncle Roy recruited him for his high intelligence. He's pretty good with games like chess and other games that involve strategies. Havoc is smoker with sky blue eyes and dirt blond hair. I admit, when I was younger I did have a crush on him. Uncle Roy recruited him for his loyalty, his kindness, and his gun skills. Falman is a tape recorder, which is why Uncle Roy hired him. He's able to remember things that most people would forget in an hour. Everyone, constantly, tells him that he needs to lighten up. Fuery is a young man with black hair and large glasses. He's sweet to everyone and everything. Uncle Roy took him under his wing because of his skills in technology.<p>

Hawkeye has worked with Uncle Roy for as long as I can remember. She acts as his personal assistant. Without her, Uncle Roy would probably be lost. She has blond hair that ends above her waist and brown, amber-colored eyes that pierce your soul. Since it's against military regulations to have your hair past your shoulders, she keeps it in a neat bun with a clip that makes the ends of her hair at the top of her head.

"Uh, should I come back later?" Ed asked a little confused. My eyes stayed on the dog. 'Oh my gosh, it's so fucking cute!' The room was filled with silence for a moment.

I heard a "Meow..." coming from Al's stomach area. I facepalmed, Al laughed nervously, and Ed made an angry grunt.

"Come on, Al. We need to have a talk," he said.

"Edward, Samantha, you still need to make a report," Hawkeye said in her stern voice.

I was able to yell, "DOGGIE!" before Ed and Al pulled me away.

* * *

><p>It turned out I was right. Al had found a stray cat in the rain next to the entrance of Eastern Command. He didn't understand that in the situation we are in, at the moment, we can't have a pet. I started thinking about the puppy. I got sad, thinking about how I couldn't have him. Or is he really a 'she'? I don't know. All I know is that he is adorable and I want him. He's a husky. He's got black fur and white fur for his tummy, around his mouth, paws, and the inside of his ears. I thought about the puppy while Ed explained to Al why we couldn't have a pet. Alphonse got upset and ran off yelling, "I HATE YOU, BROTHER! YOU'RE NOT EVEN HUMAN!"<p>

"Al! Think of the cat!" Ed said, sounding rather sad.

"I AM! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO IS!" Al said as he ran down the hall. We watched him run away for a while, knowing we would have to find him later.

"Come on. Let's go see Mustang," I told Ed. He looked a little sad himself. He knew what Al was feeling. He even tried to pick up some strays, but I had to remind why we couldn't.

"Yeah," he said, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Uncle Roy was not happy to hear about the destruction we've caused, but he did inform us that Lior was now under military hands due to its constant rioting. Edward wasn't too happy to hear about that, but it wasn't like he could do anything. Roy mentioned some times where either Ed or I or both of us really fucked up. Like when Ed caused some military guy named Yoki to sell a mining town to him. Or when I had accidentally destroyed a whole entire town, just to find my watch. He, also brought up some even more embarrassing stuff.<p>

"Maybe, I should make you do a report on the 'Red Water?' By the way, Samantha, have you spoken to the Tringham boy? Russell was his name, wasn't it?" he asked, smirking. I felt my face heat up. We went to a town, called Xenotime, that had a substance called 'Red Water.' These boys, named Russell and Fletcher, made fake Philosopher's Stones using the water. The water was poisoning the town. How they managed to get jobs doing this? They passed themselves as Ed and Al. When we met, Russell didn't make me leave. He kept me to help, but I refused, of course. I don't know what it was about him, but I just felt so...attracted to him. I know he was just using me, but still. He's smart, caring, and takes his work seriously. Yes, I do like him, a lot. And, yes, I do miss him. But, I would never admit that. I even asked him if he would like to join us on our journey to find the Stone, but he refused.

Ed started snickering, causing my face to burn even more. "Or what about Aquroya?" Uncle continued, "Tell me, FullMetal, is the Psiren a real ten under the mask?" Psiren was a thief in Aquroya. She tricked us three times, saying she was stealing to save a school, a hospital, and a church. One of the times we tried to capture her, Ed followed her to the roof and tackled her. He realized that he was, not only straddling her, but had a hold on her boob. He sort of had a thing for her. He will never admit it, but I know him.

Ed's blush wasn't as bad as mine, but it was enough for me to snicker at. He turned away and said, "Great, you know our every move. I'm glad we had this talk."

They continued to talk, but I zoned out thinking about Russell. He's tall, blond and has amazing, deep, blue (AMAZING!) eyes. He's way taller than Edward and I. And to top it all off, he's 14!...Not that I care or anything...Okay, yes I do care. But, I'm never going to admit it to Ed, Al, or anyone that asks! Even when I'm on my death-bed! Never! Okay, maybe to Russell, but only if he asks me! Damn it, I'm getting off topic.

Edward got up, signaling that the conversation was over. I stood and we bowed, showing our respect. We were about to leave when Ed stopped.

"Colonel, tell me if the name 'Marcoh' rings any bells. He's a doctor and alchemist, who showed up in Xenotime with no background five years ago," Ed said, "Apparently, he cured the poisoning caused by the red water, which no one else could do, using some kind of alchemy. You always seem to know a little bit about everything and the military is bound to have a file on someone that skilled."

Uncle was quite for a few moments, "The name isn't familiar, no. But I'll check on it."

The door, suddenly, opened. Hawkeye walked in. "Company, sir!"

The room was soon filled with soldiers. among them, Major Armstrong and Major Hughes. Hughes is the head of the research department and Armstrong is a state alchemist. He's known as the Strong Armed Alchemist. They've known Uncle Roy as long as Hawkeye has. All the men were filed around room. Soon, Brigadier General Basque Grand came in.

"Brigadier General, what brings you here?" Uncle Roy asked. I could tell he wasn't happy to see the General.

"Central Command will be stationed here for the time being!" he yelled. I don't know why he was yelling.

Uncle Roy made a face. "May I ask what's wrong with the one in Central?"

"I asked the same question, Colonel," said a voice. Basque Grand moved aside from the door to reveal _him._ Fuhrer King Bradley. The Fuhrer is a man in his late forties early fifties, with black greasy hair. He reminds me of a father giving his daughter away on her wedding day. His face has many wrinkles, but they fit him in a strange way. His left eye is covered with an eye patch, like a pirate. I wanted to giggle at the thought of our King being a pirate, but I didn't want our leader to think that he let an immature teenager become a state alchemist. That was Ed's job.

As he walked in, a woman came in behind him. She kept her face somewhat hidden, but she looked so familiar. Her hair was the color of healthy dirt. The kind of dirt you would grow a garden in. Her skin had a certain glow that made her seem like she got flirted with a lot. Her lips were a nice dark shade of red. They were so familiar. Looking at her made my stomach turn and twist. Not only was I getting a bit claustrophobic in there, but it was getting really stuffy. I excused myself from everyone, before I left. I walked past the woman and I bumped into her shoulder. As I turned to apologize, it hit on me, like a pile of bricks. 'No! It couldn't be. She's dead!' She turned to me and gave me a small smile. 'It is. Its her. Its Trisha.' I gave a small smiled back and apologized. After she gave a nod of forgiveness, I ran out of there as fast as I could.

* * *

><p>"How is that possible? Trisha died years ago. It doesn't make any sense," I said, aloud. I thought about it as I walked down the long, white halls of Eastern Command. I was saluted by many soldiers that were in lower ranks than I was. A state alchemist has the equivalent ranking as a major.<p>

'I wonder if Edward noticed,' I thought as I exited the building, 'I mean, it looked exactly like his dead mother! He had to of notice!' I walked around in the rain, letting my clothes get soaked.

'At this rate I'm probably going to catch a cold,' I thought. I got out my watch and checked the time.

"Medication time. How wonderful." I got out the small bottle of white pills I kept in my coat pocket, took a couple of pills out, and swallowed them. No, I didn't drink some water with it. Why? Because I'm not a wimp. I looked into the bottle to count how many more pills I had. Just enough to last the week. Damn. That means I'm going to have to call Sarah to find out the ingredients and listen to her go on and on about how I should've never became a state alchemist and how I'm going end up dead and how I never call unless I need to make more meds and how I'm irresponsible and blah blah blah. Fuck, why don't I ever write them down when she tells me? I always run out! I can be such a dumbass sometimes. Ugh, I'm ranting again.

I went to the nearest pay phone and put some change in.

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Click..._A perky young voice answered the phone,_"Risembool Pharmacy and Medical Center, How may I help you?"_

"Hi, yes, I'm looking for Dr. Sarah Wolf? Or Derrick?"

_"One moment, please...May I ask who is calling?"_

"Uh, just tell them I'm a long time patient," I never tell the people who I really am. Mainly, because my siblings probably wouldn't answer if they knew it was me. But, then again, I never tried it so-

_"Dr. Sarah Wolf speaking, who am I speaking to?"_ Sarah's stern voice came out clear as bell.

"Who do you think it is?"

_"Well, well, well. Isn't it my little, irresponsible, sister. What do you need this time? Let me guess, Ed got hurt and he doesn't want to go to a hospital. Or, no! Wait! You're hurt and Ed doesn't want to take you to a hospital. Wait, what day is it?" _Silence. _"Oh! You need more medicine! What a surprise!"_

I felt my face get warm in the cold weather. "Yeah, I need more medicine. I got about enough to last me the week, but after that I'm fucked." I always feel like crap after I talk to her. Can you guess why?

_"You know, if you were back here at the hospital, you wouldn't have to call me to get more medicine."_

I rolled my eyes. "Great, this again. Can we not do this right now? I'm at Eastern Command and its pouring outside." The rain wasn't bothering me, it was the tone of Sarah's voice that put me on edge. She always sounded disappointing or angry at me.

She sighed. _"Honestly, Samantha, you don't belong on this journey with Ed and Al! Even Ed didn't like the idea of you joining them, but of course you pushed and pushed and pushed until he gave up and let you come. It's already bad enough that we lost Mom and Dad to those Military people, why do we have to lose you too?"_

I sighed, trying to keep myself from crying. She always knew how to make think about my parents. "I have to, Sarah. I belong in the Military. I don't belong at the hospital."

_"You don't have to work in the hospital! You can just be at home with us!"_ She paused. _"Are you trying to run away from Drew's death? Is that why you never call? Is that why we never hear from you anymore? Is that-"_

I cut her off and said, "Are you going to give me the recipe or not?" I really didn't want to start crying, and Sarah wasn't helping.

_"Fine, but write it down this time, alright? Tell me when you got your journal out."_

I smiled, "Thanks, Sarah."

She scoffed, while probably rolling her eyes, and said, _"Can it pipsqueak."_

* * *

><p>I walked into the office and hung out with Havoc and Breda. Apparently, Ed, being the idiot he is, challenged Uncle Roy to a fight to renew his certifications. As they talked about the odds of who was going to win, I watched Fuery give the puppy some milk. I smiled as he lapped the white liquid. I thought about all the times Ed wouldn't drink his milk. Hey, maybe that's why he get any taller!...but that doesn't explain me...damn. Fuery picked up the black and white husky and began talking. I wasn't listening, but I knew it was about the puppy.<p>

And then, Uncle Roy walked in. He looked at the dog with an unreadable expression. "Uh, sir?" Fuery said with fear little fear in his voice.

He stalked across the room and took the dog from Fuery. He, then, lift the dog up in the air and stared at it some more. "Dog, huh?" he said after a moment of silence.

His frown turned into a big, goofy grin while he said, "I LOVE DOGS!"

Fuery, too, showed a big, goofy grin and asked, "Really! You mean it!"

"Of course! Dogs embody loyalty and obey their master's command above all else!" Uncle Roy paused and began shaking the dog, while saying, "Be a jerk to them and they never once beg for a pay check! Trust me, Fuery, they're the great servants of man!"

Uncle Roy began to dance and singing, "Loyal canine how we salute thee!" He began laughing like a crazed mad man after that.

Havoc distracted Uncle Roy long enough for me to take the puppy away from him. "It's okay. The weird, old colonel won't shake you anymore." He barked, gleefully in my arms while I scratched behind his ears.

I overheard Uncle Roy saying that the Fuhrer would never allow Ed and him to fight. Mainly, because it wouldn't be a fair fight. I smirked, "What's wrong, Colonel? Afraid of getting your ass kicked by a midget?"

All he had to do was look at me and I was gone.

* * *

><p>"HE SAID, 'YES'?" I shouted. I found out through Havoc, who was heading towards the parade grounds. Everything was ready for the fight,which got me angrier for sleeping such a long time. Wait a minute...<p>

(FLASHBACK TO A FEW HOURS BEFORE THE FIGHT)

"Are you sure you don't need my help with the research?" I asked as Ed pushed me to my dorm room the military gave us.

"If we do, I'll come and get you! Jeez, I can do research by myself! You know, you don't always have to be watching over us all the time?" he said, annoyed.

I rolled my eyes and said, "With the kind of trouble we start, I think I do."

When we got to my room, he opened the door and pointed at the bed. "Get some rest. You need it. You got bags under your eyes."

I looked at the bed and frowned. Normally, Ed had some type of medical research for me to do. He must be hiding something. "Fine..."

I was about to walk to the bed, when he grabbed my shoulder. I turned and gave a confused look. His face was almost emotion except the worried look in his golden eyes. "I'm making you rest for health, Sam. The traveling lately has been really hard on you. I'm not hiding anything."

My eyes got wide. How did he know? I was about to retort with something telling him I wasn't worried about that, but instead I smiled and said "Okay..."

He smiled back and let go of my shoulder. I walked to my bed as Edward closed the door. He was right. I was exhausted and all this constant traveling didn't help. The moment my head hit the pillow, I was in a dreamless sleep.

(END!...of flash back teehee)

"Yeah, didn't Ed tell you?" he asked as he led me to the grounds.

"Hell no, he didn't! I swear the moment, I see that bastard I'm going to beat him until he thinks he's from Xing!" I yelled, gripping my hair.

He laughed and lit a cigarette. We were outside and I could tell we were getting close. I could hear the sounds of the crowd chattering. "You and FullMetal fight more than him and the Colonel do and that's saying a lot."

I giggled and felt my face heat up. "It's not my fault Ed causes so much trouble," I paused, "You should quit. A habit like that could kill you."

"Yeah? Well, I'll quit a doctor tells me to."

I smirked. "I am a doctor, Jean."

He stopped walking. I turned to him to see what the problem was. He was looking at me, smiling. I felt my face blush even more. He walked to me and stopped when he was right in front of me. I could feel my whole face becoming a pure red. He, then, leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Yes, but you're not my doctor."

I just stood there. Even when he walked away, I just stood there, dumbfounded. I, quickly, snapped out of my trance and ran after Havoc.

* * *

><p>When we got there, Hughes was showing a gigantic photograph of his daughter, Elysia, holding a teddy bear. All of the soldiers in the crowd threw everything they had at hand, causing the photograph to fall on Hughes, while saying, "NO! DON'T HURT DADDY!"<p>

Hughes began introducing Uncle Roy. The soldiers were yelling horrible things at him, except one guy. he yelled, "GIVE ME BACK MY GIRLFRIEND!" God, Uncle Roy, what the hell have you been doing?

When Hughes introduced Ed, the soldiers started making fun of his height. He, of course, over reacted and threatened to, and I quote, 'break off their feet and stick them on their heads.' I rubbed the bridge of my nose and sighed. If he just drank his milk, he wouldn't be so fucking short. Alphonse was trying to calm him down. I wonder what his strategy is.

"I TOLD YOU, A FIST IN HIS FACE!" I heard Edward yell. Well thought out, Ed. Very well thought out.

Edward made the terms of the fight, while Uncle Roy stood there, smirking.

"Alchemists get set!..." Hughes lowered his microphone to his side, took a small bow,then ran off yelling, "READY AND FIGHT!"

Uncle Roy made the first move, snapping his fingers causing a huge explosion of fire in front of Ed. He went tumbling backwards. I groaned, "This won't end well. I can see it already."

The Flame Alchemist snapped his fingers while Edward ran around the arena. "Those flames are coming out of no where! How does he do that?" Fuery, who was standing between Havoc and I, asked.

I grinned, "You've never seen Mustang fight before?"

"His right glove is made of a special material, called ignition cloth. When he snaps, it makes a spark," Havoc said.

"After that, the transmutation circle, on the back of his glove, changes the density of the oxygen around him," I explained.

"And then, _boom_. Bombs on command," Havoc concluded. I noticed Ed was running towards us. I stepped behind Breda, as Ed jumped over the railing, pushed pass Fuery and into the crowd. I shook my head and sighed.

"Well, I guess, I can't torch you all," Uncle Roy said, in a sarcastic tone. He smirked and then yelled, "This is hard! He's such a small target!"

Ed popped up, to the far right of me, screaming, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?"

"If your opponent is of choleric temper, seek to irritate and never fall another enemy's taunts," he said as he snapped in Edward's direction. The snap caused another huge combustion and sent several soldiers in the air. I couldn't see what was happening due to the dust cloud that had been created. When it cleared, Ed was on top of a ginormous cannon and Uncle Roy's glove had been torn.

'At least, he didn't cut off his hand,' I thought. Uncle Roy pulled out his left hand, which had been in his pocket this whole time, to reveal a second glove. He snapped his fingers and the cannon exploded.

Edward was only a few feet away from where the cannon was. He was under some rubble and wasn't moving. 'Come on, get up.'

Ed began coughing and sitting up. Uncle Roy was standing above. I could see their lips moving, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. Uncle Roy was about to make his final move, when he stopped. He just froze. Ed, seeing an opportunity open up for him, clapped his hands and turned his hand into a sword and pointed at Uncle Roy's neck. Now, this is where I come in. I ran over to them, before could even make another move. I used the metals I had in reach of me and turned them into to two short swords. I pointed one of the swords at each of them.

"This has gone far enough. One of you is going to end up killing the other, if this continues," I growled. I was angry at both of them. Ed, for keeping this a secret from me, and Uncle Roy, for nearly killing Edward.

"GoldenHeart is right. This has gone far enough." We all turned to the Fuhrer walking up to us.

"An excellent fight, by two skilled alchemists." He was smiling, as usual, and clapping.

Uncle Roy and I stood at attention, while Uncle told him he was honored to be complemented by him. "Don't stop us now! We're not done, yet!"

"That may be true, but if I let you go on," he paused to let us look around at the fairgrounds. The place was completely destroyed. "It would be much harder for the two of you to clean up."

* * *

><p>Alphonse, Hawkeye, and I watched and talked for a while. Hawkeye and I left Al with Uncle and Edward and we went back to the office. I wondered if Hawkeye knew anything on Marcoh and if she could help us.<p>

"Something on your mind, Major?" she asked, formally. She knew that, like Uncle Roy, I wanted to excel in the ranks.

"Uh, yeah...Hawkeye, what do you know about a doctor named Marcoh?" I asked, shyly.

She stopped walking. I turned to look at her. As usual, her face was unreadable. When she spoke, she said, "There was an outbreak in the East, called the Ishbalan Rebellion. Dr. Marcoh was a doctor that deserted the battlefield. At first, I thought he was a coward. But, now looking back on it, he was the most bravest of us all."

"Oh..." I felt bad for bringing back memories of that war. I never asked Uncle Roy or Hughes about it because it was the war my parents died in.

"The colonel knows where he is. Don't worry, he's already told Edward."

* * *

><p>While Ed and Al were giving away the yellow cat, I was making my medicine at the hospital. The people at the hospital were always so polite to me and were always more than happy to give me the ingredients I needed. They put me in medicine room where all the medical equipment and and ingredients were kept. Luckily, I actually wrote down the ingredients in my journal and was able to make a lot more than usual. Once I finished, I took some ingredients and slipped them into my coat pocket. I was never sure when we were going to be near a hospital or if they would even allow me to dip into their supplies.<p>

I met up with Edward and Alphonse a few blocks away from the train station. "Did you give Uncle Roy the cat?" I asked.

"We couldn't let him take care of it. We are already in debt to him, so having him take care of it was going against the law of Equivalent Exchange," Edward said, looking at his feet.

"We did all that we could do for him," Al said. I could hear the sadness in his tiny, echoing voice.

I nodded and smiled at them. "You did the right thing, guys."

Ed looked at me. He gave me a lopsided smile and said, "Yeah..."

We began walking towards the train station, side by side. "So...where do we go next?"

* * *

><p>(AN: I'm sorry it took soo long! I had temporary writer's block!...I'm such a liar. No, I didn't writer's block. I was working on my very first yaoi story! I'm not telling what pairing it is, but it has to do with Hetalia! If you can guess what pairing it is, I will upload it as quickly as I can! I'll give you a hint...ITS NOT FRUK! OR RUSAME! Have fun guessing! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!)<p> 


	6. Author's Note! Important!

**Hey guys! Hallie here and I got some good news and some bad news. Lets go with bad first. *dun dun dun duuuuuuuun!* I have constant reoccurring writer's block, because I suck. Anyways, on to the good news! *applauds* I'm looking for a co-writer for The Adventures of FullMetal and GoldenHeart. If you're interested, just message me and we'll talk! Also if you have any ideas for the story you can message me. I'll try to get chapter five up as soon as I can! Next week is CSTs next week and stuff so I won't be able to work on the chapter next week. Stupid California and their dumb testing.**

**Aside from AFG, I am currently working on my first yaoi and I already got the first few chapters done. I want to publish it, but I'm nervous. Its one of my favorite Hetalia pairing and I'm going to make sure its going to have smut and fluff and magic and genderbent characters and other stuff that I can't tell you about yet. Well, goodbye for now and keep reviewing! It makes me happy! :) Love you guys!**


	7. More Author's Notes

**Hey, guys. It's Hallie and I've some more good and bad news. The bad news: I'm going to put AFG on hold for a while. No, its not going away forever, I'm going to be working on some other stories. The good news: I finally have a title for my Hetalia story! I hope you guys like it.**

**Hopefully, I'll have some new ideas for AFG soon. Well, bye for now!**


End file.
